


We'll Get Through This Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eoisode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e05 Kupu'eu (Fallen Hero), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve sees Billy in the hospital, He breaks the news about Catherine, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve sees Billy in the hospital, He breaks the news about Catherine, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was never so nervous, as he was in that moment, He got the call about his lover, Commander Billy Harrington, & their friend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins were injuried on tge job, that they were doing, & Bikky managed to get them to the hospital, before he fainted right then, & there in the parking lot, They were both rushed in, before he came in.

 

Steve, & his mentor, Commander Joe White got updates on Billy, & Catherine. They gasped, when they heard that the beautiful brunette had coded, & died on the operating table. "This is gonna crush him", The Five-O Commander said softly, & he went to Billy's Hospital Room, while Joe went to the **_Morgue_**. He wanted to make sure that the Former Naval Intelligence Officer gets treated with respect.

 

Steve was relieved to see Billy was sleeping peacefully, He had tears in his eyes, as he had to prepare himself for telling his boyfriend, & lover the terrible news. He held his hand, & looked at him for a few more minutes, before he started to fall asleep, staying there, in case Billy needed him. **"God, Help us get through this"** , he thought to himself, as he fell asleep. He hopes that they are getting new updates fast, & soon.

 

Joe met with the Medical Examiner, who was giving a detailed report on Catherine, & her cause of death, He also told him that the arrangements were being taken care of. "She....", & was cut off by Joe, who said this, as a response. "Her name is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, U.S. Navy, She deserves proper respect", "Yes, Sir, Commander", They finished going through all of the details.

 

Steve woke up, & saw that Billy was not up yet, & sighed, as he put his head down. When he heard the young seal groaned, He perked up. "Hey", Steve said, as he smiled at his lover. "Hey," he said, looking around looking confused, & terrified, about what brought him there. "You are in the hospital, Billy, Remember what happened ?", Billy nodded, clearing his throat, as he said this.

 

"Yeah, We were on the job, packing up, cause we didn't get enough evidence, Suddenly, There was shooting, We were firing back, Catherine got hit, I got her into the van, encouraging her to stay with me", He suddenly remembered, "Oh, Catherine, Where is she ?, Is she okay ?", he looked at him hopefully, "Steve ?", Billy asked, when the former seal didn't say anything.

 

"She....She didn't make it, she coded on the table, I am so sorry, Billy", The Young Seal had tears in his eyes, as he said, "No", "I am _**so**_ sorry", The Five-O Commander said once again with emotion, Billy turned away,  & sobbed. Steve turned him to face him, "I am so sorry, Love," & they shared a kiss, " _ **We'll**_ get through this together", Billy just nodded,  & Steve joined him on the bed, & they held each other.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
